A Rare Occurence
by LoonRider
Summary: Of all his crew, she's the one who's been with him the longest. A fluffy oneshot about Marvelous and Navi.


**Had this idea in me for a while and I finally decided to write it. Navi and Marvelous have been through a whole lot together and I just think their friendship is really cute. And yes, I consider Navi to be female. Just my personal view.**

Spoilers: None, takes place at a random point in-series after both Basco and Gai have been introduced.

#

It was pretty rare for the Gokaigers to sleep in their own cabins. Sleeping in the main living quarters, near the cannon controls and with an easy shot out of the ship or into the cockpit, just made more sense. The aches that came from sleeping in odd positions (or on things not meant for sleeping, in Joe's case with his exercise bench) were more than worth the better response time in the times when Zangyack tried to blow them to hell in the middle of the night.

Still, there were nights when sleeping in a bed was just preferable. The battle of the day before had been too annoying for Marvelous to want the stiff neck and shoulders that came from sleeping a whole night in the captain's chair.

His peaceful doze was interrupted, however, when a weight landed on his chest. First instinct being to push the whatever-it-was off, Marvelous blinked into full waking when the 'thing' let out a noise he could only classify as a squawk. Lifting himself on his elbows, GokaiRed looked down to find Navi working to right herself from where she'd landed head first on his covers. "Bird... what're you doing in here?"

She spun to face him, but only for a second before looking towards the slightly-ajar door, the only source of light besides her robotic eyes. "Ah... um... hahaha! This isn't Ahim's room!"

Marvelous stared at her. "No kidding." Ahim's room was where she slept if they weren't in the main quarters. Even that was rare, though, because she usually stayed in the main quarters to wake them all up in case of attack. He sat up fully in order to free his hand to poke her. "You didn't answer me. Why are you in here?"

She snapped out her wings, striking his hand with enough force that he drew it back to himself with a low noise of both surprise and pain. "I just went for a little flight and got turned around! I'll go back now, sheesh!" And she took off out of the room, missing a collision with the doorframe by maybe half an inch.

For about seven seconds, Marvelous just stared after the little robot. "Man..." He shoved his blankets off, getting to his feet to half-stomp, half-stagger out of his room. "Why's she gotta act all weird this late?

The others all had their doors closed, so it wasn't until he got to the main quarters that he found her, sitting on the seat of his chair with her beak in the corner. "Oy, Bird—"

"Aren't you gonna go back to bed, Marvelous? I woke you up." She didn't face him, and he squatted down beside the chair in order to grab her head and turn her.

"Yeah, you did, so you owe me an explanation. What's got you all worked up?" Again, she swatted at him with her wings, but this time he pulled his hand back before she could hit him. Small or not, those metal feathers hurt.

"I had a bad dream, so I went flying to clear my head a bit. That's all!" And she flew up to her perch on the back of his chair to resume sulking.

He stayed crouched, his eyes moving to the floor. "A bad dream?" He scratched the back of his head, fingers catching in the knots of his more-than-slightly-bedheaded hair. His gaze returned to her. "I didn't even know you could dream."

"Of course I can! I sleep, don't I?" Her wings flared, but she didn't take off. They returned to her side after a second, and he got to his feet.

"I guess." He leaned on the post behind his chair so he could face her, though she turned her head away. "So what was the dream? Did someone try to cook you?" The answer he got was a... rather incoherent noise between a squawk and a huff. He frowned. She really was upset by this. "... Bird?"

So many seconds passed that he thought she wouldn't answer him, but just as he was about to press again, she spoke. "It was... it was kinda like when AkaRed..." Her words faded into a sigh, and he straightened.

"When AkaRed... died?" It was amazing how much effort it took to get that word out.

"Mhm... except it wasn't AkaRed. You, and Ahim, and Joe and Luka and Doc and Gai... I couldn't get out of the Galleon and you were all fighting, and... boom!" Her wings snapped out, but again they fell still instantly. "And you were all gone..."

He let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. "I see." His eyes flicked down to her, the way the glow of her eyes had dulled, her whole body sagging forwards, and he reached out to bonk his fist on her head.

"Ow! Owowow!" He pressed down, grinding his knuckles back and forth on her crest. "Cut that out!"

"You idiot. Your dreams are the only place that would happen." Pulling his hand back, he rubbed his knuckles. "I don't die that easy, and neither do the others. Actually, I'm kinda pissed that you're killing us off in your head."

"But, Marvelous..." He waved her words off with one hand and stifled a yawn with the other.

"Nope. I am offended and way too tired to think about this anymore. I'll figure out what to do about your homicidal subconscious in the morning." Scooping the robot up with one hand, Marvelous deposited her on his shoulder. "Come on. Back to bed."

She was silent for the short walk back to his room and only left his shoulder when he collapsed back into bed and pulled the covers up. Once he was settled, she landed and pressed against his side. After a moment, he pulled one arm free of the blanket in order to set it around her. "Goodnight, Bird."

"Goodnight." One second, two seconds, three seconds... "Hey, Marvelous?" He groaned.

"What?"

"If you die on me, I'll hate you forever."

He smiled into the shadows. "Got it."


End file.
